<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Haul by Aleaiactaest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272797">Long Haul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleaiactaest/pseuds/Aleaiactaest'>Aleaiactaest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, Sunbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleaiactaest/pseuds/Aleaiactaest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Constructicon Long Haul, which I seem to have wrote August 8th, 2002.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Haul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes he wishes he had a different name,<br/>
And that day after day was not more of the same.<br/>
Fetch this! Fetch that! forms his comrades endless refrain.<br/>
Yet, Long Haul never bows or bends under the strain.<br/>
One of his few comforts is that he may complain,<br/>
And that he does vital work for his comrades gain,<br/>
But just when life seems it will not be such a pain,<br/>
I need some more sheet metal, Long Haul, calls the crane.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>